milethfandomcom-20200213-history
Mileth
This accord formalizes an agreement between the Aislings of Mileth and Rucesion, as represented by their respective Legislative Officials. In no way may the officials of either Mileth or Rucesion modify the terms and conditions of this Act without the consent and co-operation of the officials of the other town. Both Mileth and Rucesion must agree to pass any amendments proposed for it to be legally enforceable. 1. Applicable Laws ****************** All Aislings agree to respect and obey the laws of Mileth or Rucesion when entering their respective territories (defined in section 2. Jurisdictional Territories). Failure to honor this agreement makes the offending Aisling answerable to the laws of that town. An Aisling is, at all times, answerable to and protected by the laws of the town in which they hold citizenship. In the event that an Aisling violates both of the above terms with one action, they are answerable to the laws of both towns. 2. Jurisdictional Territories ***************************** The territory of Mileth is recognized as the Township of Mileth as well as the East Woodlands. The territory of Rucesion is recognized as the Township of Rucesion as well as Dubhaim Castle. 3. Mundane Mandate Enforcement ****************************** The Mundane Mandate is a constitution that is universally applicable (to all Aislings). It is the exclusive responsibility of the Rangers to enforce the Mundane Mandate, and as it is universal, their jurisdiction is unlimited. If an Aisling has been prosecuted by a Ranger for a crime that violates the Mundane Mandate, the criminal may not be prosecuted for the same offence under town law. Knights work within both City and Mundane Laws as investigators and mediators. A Knight is not bound by City Law when it conflicts or creates an unreasonable hardship with their duties, and may issue recommendations on changes in policy, judicial action, or other areas that fall under their investigation. 4. Official Co-Operation ************************ Officials of either town must assist officials of the other town in the execution of outstanding warrants, if that warrant has been issued legally (eg. If a criminal takes office in Mileth to evade a warrant in Rucesion, Mileth Officials must remove the official so that the outstanding Rucesian warrant may be fulfilled, and vice-versa). When applicable, an investigation must be held before any actions are taken. Evidence must be provided by the official making the removal request, along with an explanation of the charge against the official to be removed, when applicable. If no evidence is provided or it is deemed insufficient, the removal request may be denied. Should a city deny a removal request, a Knight should be contacted for further investigation. 4. Official Cooperation (continued) *********************************** Political bars issued by either Mileth or Rucesion must be enforced by both cities. In the instance that Officials of either city find a political bar issued in an opposing city to be unjust, a Knight must be contacted to review the case before an exception can be made. 5. Uniforms *********** Officials of either town may not wear their uniform while in the jurisdictional territory of the other town, unless they have the written permission of a Burgess of the applicable town. Officials are not allowed to wear their uniforms while on the territory of a Sovereign Institution, unless they have the written permission of the appropriate authority (outlined in Section 6. Sovereign Institutions). 6. Sovereign Institutions ************************* Areas declared as sovereign are recognized as independent states. As such, officials of Mileth and Rucesion are not given carte blanche authority to enforce town laws (unless excepted in Section 1. Applicable Laws). Religious Temples are declared sovereign. Officials of Mileth and Rucesion may only intercede in the affairs of the temple at the request of a High Clergy member. In respect to territory, a Religious Temple which falls inside the boundaries of another sovereign institution must contact the officials of that area for assistance beyond the exceptions in Section 1, Applicable Laws. The Coliseum Arena is declared sovereign. Officials of Mileth and Rucesion may not intercede in the affairs of the Arena, unless excepted in Section 1, Applicable Laws. Officials of Mileth and Rucesion may not impose an official presence in the Arena. The Mileth College is declared sovereign. Officials of Mileth may only intercede in the affairs of the College at the request of a Teacher (only during or immediately after ((15 minutes)) a class) or a Contest Host. Suomi Territory is declared sovereign. Officials may only intercede in the affairs of Suomi with the consent of a Suomi Troupe member. Officials may wear their uniforms within Suomi Territory so long as consent has been given by the Suomi Troupe Leader. This consent may be verbal or written (through mail or on the Suomi Troupe News Board within Suomi). Written by a collaboration of the Township of Mileth and the Commonwealth of Rucesion.